1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of homeland security access control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of providing real-time identification verification of venders and other entrants into a facility via a series of steps calculated to detect and deter persons who may be trying to enter a facility under false premises. Furthermore, the system operates at a safe stand-off distance from the entrance and provides an effective means of detecting suicide and truck bombers, well before the reach an entrance to a facility.
2. Background of the Invention
After the terrorist attacks of September 11th, facilities of all types both public and private have had to increase security to prevent infiltration or further terrorist attacks, while still remaining open for the normal business traffic of both delivery persons, contractors, temporary employees or other such visitors. Tactics used by terrorists include entering a facility disguised as a vendor or an official, or to gain access by blending in with others who are known at an entrance, to escape notice. Accordingly, systems for spotting suspicious behavior and assisting security personnel to easily spot suspicious activity in persons entering facilities of all types, has become an extremely high priority in today's security world, wherein, terrorism determent has become a high priority in the U.S. as well as globally. Prior art references will be found to be limited as the present invention was born out of needs created in the U.S. after the September 11 attacks, for more stringent emphasis on positive I.D. access control with further emphasis on stand-off distance due to need to be alert to harmful chemicals or explosives on persons or vehicles entering a facility.
Supporting Documentation of Need
Department of Homeland Security (DHS) Information Bulletins are informational in nature and are designed to provide updates on the training, tactics, or strategies of terrorists. The following information is meant to update owners and operators of the nation's infrastructures about the possible use by terrorists of official identification, uniforms, or vehicles to gain access to sensitive facilities to carry out attacks. “Official” refers to recognized components of federal, state, and local governments and private sector entities. On Jul. 22, 2003, DHS released Information Bulletin “Potential Terrorist Use of Official Identification, Uniforms, or Vehicles.”
DHS possesses no information indicating an organized effort by terrorists in the United States to illegally obtain official identification, uniforms, or vehicles in furtherance of terrorist activities. However, terrorists overseas have disguised vehicles and used emergency, police and other official vehicles in carrying out bombing attacks. They have also, in at least one case, disguised themselves as law enforcement officers to carry out an attack. We also continue to receive all-source reporting on the thefts of uniforms and ID cards, particularly in the aviation sector.
DHS and state and local law enforcement agencies on the Southwest border of the United States have noted a trend by drug and alien smugglers to use official vehicles to smuggle people or goods across the U.S. border. Attempts to acquire official identification, uniforms, or vehicles to facilitate attacks or smuggle personnel or weapons would be consistent with the tactics and techniques of al-Qaida and other extremist groups, according to a variety of reporting sources.